


Псалом 22

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Что-то вроде молитвы, но скорее размышления.





	Псалом 22

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2011-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2011-м и не будет :)

_Господь - Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться…_

Много ли мне надо? Как и всем людям – мира, счастья и понимания. Чтобы родня не болела, чтобы друзья поддерживали. Чтобы было на кого опереться. Что из этого есть? Чего нет? Не думаю. Не размышляю. Разучился желать. 

_…Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим…_

Когда в последний раз высыпался? Когда в последний раз провёл целый день не касаясь оружия? Когда мог уснуть спокойно, не присыпав дверь солью? Когда мог доверять незнакомому человеку? Когда мог не думать о конце света и спасении чужой жизни хотя бы час в сутки?

_…подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего…_

Всю жизнь через тернии. Всё время препятствия. Испытания. Бой не на жизнь, а ради жизни. Чужой, не своей. Всё время в работе, в борьбе, в крови. Выживание только ради продолжения войны. Нести крест, словно и нет гвоздей. Словно он, этот крест, намертво прирос к хребту.

_…Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной…_

Каждый раз на краю. Каждый день, словно последний. И лишь упрямое: «не сегодня». Просто потому, что привык повторять, как мантру. Не сейчас, ещё один день. Ещё один шаг по острию бритвы. Только бы ноги не соскользнули по крови. А своей ли или чужой – не важно. Уже не важно.

_…Твой жезл и Твой посох - они успокаивают меня…_

Надежды с каждым днём всё меньше. Есть ли хоть шанс выстоять? Есть ли хоть мизерная возможность не потерять всё, чего с таким трудом добивались? Есть хоть малейшая вероятность победить? Кому это известно? У кого спросить? Одни. Но боремся. Только утром лицо в порезах, потому что руки дрожат.

_…Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена…_

Мстить – негоже. Убивать – грешно. Ударили в правую щёку… Но руки сами ставят блок и наносят ответный удар. Потому что так привычно, так обучили. И нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы наслаждаться мигом расправы. Нет ничего омерзительного в том, чтобы видеть, как кровь врагов стекает по лезвию, оставляя липкие следы на руках.

_…Так, благость и милость да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей…_

Благодать? Милость? Не надо. Просто оставьте в покое. Дайте шанс свободно вздохнуть. Дайте возможность убежать туда, где действительно хочется находиться. Не идите за мной. И не нужна мне небесная благодать. Пробовали, хватит. И милости мне не надо. Вся милость в том, чтобы выбрать – Ад или Рай? Как оказалось, разница невелика. 

_…и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни…_

Много позже. Просто… Не сейчас, ладно? Не сейчас…


End file.
